Life Will Go On
by MoonlightForgotten
Summary: Harry Potter Oneshots all written for the Quidditch League Competition. Team: Falmouth Falcons. Chapter One: AU! Hermione visits Krum at Durmstrang. Chapter Two: Draco's loyalties. Chapter Three: The Bones Family. Chapter Four: Lily and Alice Reflecting on Life. Chapter Five: Harry sees memories of his parents through time. Chapter Six: Arthur Weasley's muggle experience.
1. Hermione Visits Krum Durmstrang

Team: Falmouth Falcons

Position: Chaser 2

Location: Durmstrang

Prompts:

5\. (word) Noble

11\. (dialogue) "What a thing to say!"

14\. (word) contagious

Word count: 1173

Betas: Ragsweas ; xxCallMeAmyxx; Flye Autumne. (Thank you very much!)

AU! Hermione visits Viktor Krum at Durmstrang.

* * *

Viktor walked through the hallway with his head held high; he had a specific destination and he would not let anybody get in his way.

After the Triwizard Tournament had ended so badly, with the death of a student, and with him not winning, he was unsure how things with him and Hermione would turn out. Thankfully, it worked out in his favour.

Durmstrang's final term lasted a few days longer than Hogwarts' as they opened their doors to prospective parents. Additionally, family members and friends of current students could visit. This year, Viktor had invited Hermione to visit him over the summer; however, she was reluctant - he liked that about her. Therefore, when the opportunity came to invite her to this short, three day visit at Durmstrang, he had offered it to her.

Hermione had accepted, whether that was simply out of curiosity, or something more, he could never be so sure; she was a unique individual.

As he reached the wide exterior doors, he instantly noticed her. Hermione was wearing muggle clothing, with her hair down and pulling her trunk along behind her. She hadn't noticed him yet, and was instead looking at the castle in amazement.

"'Mione," he greeted, gaining her attention instantly with this deep voice.

Hermione set him a soft gaze and walked over, quicker than her normal pace. "Viktor, this school is amazing!"

When she was close enough, he was greeted with a hug. "Just wait until you see inside," he commented, taking her trunk from her, not letting her negotiate on that matter. His English was a bit rusty since returning to Bulgaria and was thankful that Hermione still understood him.

"How have you been?" she asked with a smile, walking with him into the castle. Most of her attention was on looking around and taking everything in, but he knew she was great at multitasking.

"Good. There has been a lot of publicity over what happened," he started. "Some bad."

Hermione looked at him sympathy. "It was very tragic what happened. Every story I have seen differs, it's like nobody can get their facts right and most of them don't believe Harry."

Viktor had to admit to himself that he wasn't sure if he believed Harry Potter entirely. He felt that the younger boy must have had something to do with it, even if it were indirectly. But, he wasn't about to say that to Hermione. "We might never know," he replied.

As Viktor continued to give her a talk, she took over the conversation, he had never been much of a talker anyway. Besides, he liked listening and watching her; she was fascinating.

Eventually, they reached the guest dorms, where she would be staying.

"Thank you," Hermione said, taking her trunk from him and placing it onto her bed.

"For what?" Viktor inquired, there were many things she could be thanking him for.

She looked around briefly. "Inviting me, showing me around, and allowing me to have a separate dorm - I heard that most of the guest stay in the same dorm as the person they were visiting."

Viktor smiled, a true smile. "I know you would prefer it this way."

"That is very noble of you," Hermione replied, returning his smile.

He nodded his head in thanks, he took that as high praise. "Why are you smiling?"

"Your smile is contagious," she replied, tiptoeing and kissing his cheek. "Good night."

With a nod, he stepped back. "Good night, 'Mione," he said before turning and walking out of the dorm, back to his own.

* * *

The following day found Viktor and Hermione enjoying a stroll around the castle after a filling breakfast. Naturally, the conversation started on Hogwarts and Durmstrang and their differences. Gradually, though, it changed to something more personal.

Viktor found himself speaking more than he had when he was at Hogwarts; he was more comfortable here. He decided to try his hand at the more joking version of flirting - he loved her laugh.

"I don't believe you," Hermione said in response to his story about when he first rode a broom.

"What a thing to say!" he responded seriously. Nobody has ever called him a liar before; not when it came to Quidditch, anyway.

She set him a knowing gaze. "You want me to believe that the first time you ever flew a broom, was also the same time you caught your first snitch… and you were 6 months?"

Viktor nodded in confirmation.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't believe it," she said.

"I was born with natural talent, 'Mione, that is the honest truth," Viktor insisted. "What age did you first ride then?"

"Eleven," Hermione answered and he couldn't help but pause in momentary confusion. He had forgotten that she was a muggleborn. "When I started Hogwarts. I was not naturally gifted in that particular area of the curriculum."

Viktor nodded, he knew she was gifted in other areas. "You are very smart and intelligent," he pointed out, knowing they were probably the same thing, but she deserved to be called them both. "If you flew as much as you studied, you would be amazing."

A blush came across her features, he wasn't sure exactly how he managed to cause that reaction, but he was pleased to know he affected her. It showed him that they were moving in the right direction.

* * *

The days flew past and Viktor had been satisfied with where the two of them were. Spending time together away from Hogwarts had been a breakthrough for both of them, both individually and as a pair. Hermione had learnt a lot more than she thought she would - her words, not Viktor's. Viktor also found himself learning more about Durmstrang and Hermione.

As the two of them reached the Durmstrang gates, where they would once again say goodbye to each other, she turned to him first.

"Thank you, Viktor. I really appreciate you inviting me here, it has been eye-opening," Hermione spoke. Her hand to came to rest on his arm.

"It was my pleasure to have you here," he replied formally, dipping his head forward in acknowledgement of her words. "It is not too late to reconsider coming to visit me over the summer."

She smiled softly at him, leaning in and giving him a tight hug. It was short but meaningful. "I will think about it," she promised.

Viktor smiled genuinely, handing her a box with a new quill in. "To help you with your studies and make it easier to write letters." The last point was with the obvious intent of writing to him.

"I will use it the moment I get home," Hermione promised him. They lingered there for a few long moments before saying a final goodbye and walking separate ways.

Their momentary time may have been over, but Viktor knew it wasn't the end. Whilst he wasn't sure that he would be seeing her again over the summer, he knew he would receive a few letters. That was enough for him. For now, anyway.

The end


	2. Draco's Loyalties

_Team: Falmouth Falcons_

 _Position: Chaser 2_

 _Round Prompt: Write about a Truth that is accidentally found out OR write about a Dare that is given and/or carried out by accident._

 _Prompts:_

 _6\. [colour] Midnight Black_

 _9\. [sound] Screaming_

 _13\. [object] Lamp_

 _Word count: 1143_

 _Betas: Ragsweas; xxCallMeAmyxx; Flye Autumne; Aima D. Duragon._

* * *

The sound of screaming was not uncommon in the Malfoy Manor; it was something that Draco was unfortunately accustomed to. It became more and more common as he grew older and Voldemort gained power and followers.

Draco had never doubted his parents when he was younger; he _knew_ that purebloods were better and mudbloods did not belong in the magical world. But then he grew up. Life was not as black and white as he first thought.

He found it very hypocritical when he discovered that Voldemort, the advocate of purebloods, was not actually a pureblood himself. He didn't want to admit it, but this was one of the biggest reasons that he started to think for himself, instead of following his parents.

Sixth year at Hogwarts was the hardest for Draco, having been given the task of killing Dumbledore whilst having doubts about who his allegiance was to. He didn't want to kill his Headmaster, that was one thing he knew for certain. Of course, he had no choice. The only silver lining was that Snape stepped in and took the burden from him.

As he walked through the halls of the home he grew up in, the place he once felt safe, he made up his mind. Voldemort was not the right side.

Returning to his room, Draco locked his door, the sound of screaming now muted. It was the only way he had any chance of sleeping. There was no hesitation as Draco picked up his quill, turned on his lamp, and wrote a detailed letter intended for Potter - he was destined to defeat Voldemort. Besides, he did not know who was on the other side for sure. Granger and Weasley were, but they would simply share the letter with Potter anyway. He could not get this wrong and send it to somebody in Voldemort's ranks.

Once the letter was written, hesitation filled him, should he really defy The Dark Lord? Put his life in jeopardy to give Potter an upper hand in defeating him? Would this information even be useful? Would Potter even trust his word after everything they have been through? Did he even deserve to be heard?

Draco's heart jumped when his door opened and his mother walked in. Her and his father were the only one's who were able to walk in when it was locked.

"Draco, are your things packed for Hogwarts?"

"Yes, mother," he replied, sliding the letter into his robes pocket and moving to sit on his bed to appear more relaxed.

His mother, however, did not look relaxed. He knew that Voldemort was here, because of the robes she was wearing; Midnight black. She always wore darker clothes in the presence of others, and the darker they were, the more stoic and distant she was. "I will be taking you to the train station, your father will be busy."

"Yes, mother," he repeated. Draco knew better than to ask questions. Silence filled the air between the two of them and he had to wonder why his mother was lingering; she never lingered. "Can I help you with something?"

"Do I want to know why you put that parchment into your pocket?" she asked in a calm tone.

Draco should have realised that she saw - she had always been more observant than him and his father. "No," he replied, truthfully.

Disappointment filled her features as she crossed the room towards him. "A girl we'd disapprove of?" she guessed.

"Yes," Draco replied, instantly; that was a better option to choose. His parents would get over him falling for somebody they did not approve off, if he ended it. It was better than them knowing that he was considering betraying Voldemort. He knew how dangerous it was because Voldemort could read minds, and if he found any thoughts of betrayal, he'd likely order him to be killed. So, he best spare his mother.

"Mudblood?"

A harsh word, one that Draco was not as fond of using anymore. He nodded.

His mother held out her delicate hand deliberately. This was not good. Moving as quickly as he could, he pulled out the letter to rip it up, but it was out of his hands too quickly.

Draco watched in anticipation as his mother opened the letter, her eyes gazing over the words as her face went void of all emotions. When her eyes finally moved up to glance at him, and then his closed bedroom door, when she now knew the truth about what was in his mind, he knew he'd be reprimanded. Malfoy's did not go against their family.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed, Draco?" she hissed, sitting down on the edge of his bed. Her robes matched his midnight black sheets. "The owls are being monitored, if somebody sees this…" she drifted off, ripping up the letter and then burning it for good measure.

Draco did not know what to say. He was told off but not in the way he had expected. He was surprised that owls to and from his home were being monitored but with Voldemort as their unfortunate guest, it did make sense. He looked at the ashes, his attempt at telling the truth gone, found out by somebody else unintentionally.

His mother lifted his chin with her fingers, looking at him dead in the eye. "You cannot trust an owl, yours is too recognised. Tell Potter directly when you see him."

With wide eyes, Draco did not know how to react. Did his mother just give him permission to betray the Dark Lord? Sending a letter had been the easier option but his mother was right; it was very risky. "Is that what you want?"

"Keep this to yourself, Draco. There are-" she started, but stopped instantly as the door opened. She rose to face his father.

"Narcissa, Draco," he started. "The Dark Lord wishes to see us."

Draco stood, sending his mother a slightly nervous look. To give himself some time to compose himself, he stepped over to his desk and turned off his lamp - he did not need it anymore. Then, with his head held high, he turned back to his father. "We best not keep him waiting."

* * *

Draco boarded the train the following day to Hogwarts. His mind was swimming with countless thoughts. He was glad that his occlumency lessons with his godfather, Severus Snape, had paid off. Though, he knew that if Voldemort had actively tried to look into his mind, he would have succeeded, he didn't.

When he next saw Potter, he would march towards him and help him out.

Unfortunately, it would be months before he next saw Potter, by then, his information was useless. But that didn't mean he wasn't still against Voldemort and the Death Eaters - if the chance came up, he knew where his loyalties stood.


	3. The Bones Family

**Team: Falmouth Falcons**

 **Position: Chaser 2**

 **Round Prompt: The Boneses**

 **Prompts:**

 **2\. (Animal) Cat.**

 **4\. (dialogue) "Could you be happy here with me?"**

 **14\. (Object) Pot.**

 **Word count: 1019**

 **Betas: Flye Autumne, XxCallMeAmyxX**

 **Summary: Can two of the Bones siblings manage a normal, carefree evening, in the midst of a war?**

* * *

It was a rare normal night amongst the chaos that the war brought. Amelia Bones couldn't help but smile at everybody's relaxed expressions. Spending time with her brother, Edgar, and his wife, Amie, was exactly what she needed. She thought that graduating from Hogwarts was difficult, but joining the Ministry of Magic was harder, and it was also a lot more stressful.

The evening started tense, but soon everybody relaxed. Amelia hadn't had much time to prepare for them coming over, which meant she spent more time tidying than thinking about what they could do.

"Do you remember, 'Melia," Edgar asked, pulling her back into the conversation. "You were, what? Thirteen? Right before your third year, you declared that you'd be the Minister."

Amelia let out a small laugh, trust him to bring that up. "I was ambitious," she defended lightly, shooting her sister-in-law a 'can you believe him' look.

"Was? You still are!" he insisted. Edgar placed his empty mug onto the table before slinging his arm around Amie's shoulder, his fingers automatically playing with her long blonde hair. "You're actually joining the Ministry of Magic; before we know it, you'll actually be in line for the Minister."

"I forgot you were working there now," Amie admitted, a gentle smile on her face. She jerked back in fright as a ginger cat jumped up on the couch beside her. "Sorry," Amie said quickly, holding a hand to her chest.

"No. Down," Amelia ordered her cat, Milkers, with a firm voice. The war had made a lot of people jumpy, always looking over their shoulders, scared they'd be next; especially muggleborns. Amelia couldn't imagine how much worse it would have been for her brother and Amie; they had joined the force against _him_. If it were discovered, they would be targets. But now wasn't the time to dwell on those serious matters, today was just a little family gathering.

Edgar gave his wife a half hug, who looked more embarrassed than anything. "Still not letting Milkers on the furniture?" he teased. He had previously told her that she'd give in and let the cat rule her home; she hadn't. "Told you she was bossy."

With a mock-insulted look in place, Amelia gasped. "Me? Bossy?" She reached her hand out and stroked Milkers as he passed her, probably to get into mischief.

"You always bossed me around when we were children," he claimed, to which she waved off. "It's true; Amelia Bones, you are bossy and ambitious."

" _Too_ ambitious," she corrected, a fond smile on her face. At the confusion of Amie's face, she elaborated. "Dad always told us to dream smaller, that way, we could accomplish it."

Edgar nodded in agreement. "She always came out with over-the-top ideas."

"They were not over-the-top," she countered. "Wanting a fair justice system is important. I am going to make a difference and nobody will get in my way."

The mischievous smile creeping onto her brother's face instantly told her she wouldn't like this next sentence from his face. "Not even Dolores?"

Amelia instinctively pulled a face. "Why'd you have to bring _her_ into this?"

"She is working at the ministry with you."

"She's vile." A shudder left her at the thought; the two of them just did not get along. The pink _woman_ was twisted… sickly sweet… and that laugh just sent chills down her back. "Thankfully, I don't encounter her much at work… and never see her outside of work."

A crash interrupted their thoughts. Before Amelia was able to accuse her cat of making a ruckus, Edgar and Amie were standing with their wands raised. Slowly, Amelia pulled her wand too. Should she have been more prepared for an attack? One hand near her wand at all moments? Was things really this bad? She knew it was bad out there; people going missing, the death toll one of the highest in history. But there was no reason for her to be targeted right?

Following Amie into the kitchen, they found an uncaring Milkers standing next to the crime; a broken plant pot on the floor. "Broken another pot, have you?"

As she bent down to access the damage, she ignored the sound of two of her family members going through every corner of her house; insuring there were no intruders. " _Reparo_ ," she muttered. "That's four times I've fixed this because of you, Milkers."

"Who're you talking to?" Edgar asked sharply.

Amelia stood up and tilted her head to her little ginger friend.

"Ah," was his verbal reply as he pocketed his wand. The atmosphere was a little tense.

Amie walked in after him, her wand had also been pocketed. "Just the cat," Amie said, her words an attempt to relieve the tension.

Amelia should have given her an appreciative glance, but was too focused on having a go at her brother. "Pulling out your wands? What even…?"

"There's been sightings of Death Eaters in this area, 'Melia. I wanted to make sure you were safe."

She scoffed. So _that's_ what this impromptu visit was about. It also explained why they hadn't brought their child with them. "I'm perfectly capable of defending myself."

Edgar let out a soft sigh. "I'd just feel better knowing that you're not alone."

"Could you be happy here with me?" Amelia challenged, not waiting for his response before continue. She already knew the answer. "I don't have a boyfriend. So, logically, either I move back in our parents, or with one of my endearing brothers." Her voice was filled with a little more sarcasm than she expected. "I appreciate your concern. I am safe here, I promise."

She knew he'd have to relent. He couldn't force her to live with somebody; she was too proud and stubborn. Bossy, ambitious, proud, and stubborn.

Her brother was clearly at a loss for words, so Amelia stepped towards Amie. "Thank you for coming, next time, I'll come to yours."

"Deal," Amie agreed. "We'll leave you to the rest of your evening."

"Feel free to drop by anytime," Amelia said sincerely. No matter how annoying they were, family was important.


	4. Lily and Alice Reflecting on Life

**Team: Falmouth Falcons**

 **Position: Chaser 2**

 **Round Prompt: Lavender (as inspired by Lavender Brown): Write about a character who is not able to trust someone they love.**

 **Prompts:**

 **1\. (word) influence**

 **3\. (dialogue) "I wish you had told me before I… " / "What? Before you what?"**

 **12\. (object) toilet paper**

 **Word count: 985**

 **Betas: Flye, Paige, Amy**

 **Summary: Lily and Alice have different approaches of how to spend their time.**

* * *

Lily twisted her lips in indecision over Alice's suggestion. Leaving James and Sirius in charge of baby Harry and Neville wasn't sitting right with her; especially under the circumstances they were in. "I'm not sure… it'll be safer if we all stay in together."

"Come on, Lils. When was the last time you got out of this house?" Alice asked, scanning her eyes around the cosy cottage.

"Where's Frank?"

"In a meeting."

"What's wrong, Lily-Poo? Don't trust your own husband to look after your son?" Sirius teased walking into the room holding an eleven-month-old Harry.

Lily's eyes widened at the accusation; those weren't the words she'd specifically use. "It's not that," she started, deflecting from what he said. "I just don't want to come back to find that you let the boys go on full-sized brooms by themselves when they can't even walk yet."

"I wish you had told me before I…"

Panic instantly filled Lily as James spoke, walking in the room with Neville. Without hesitation, she took her son from his godfather's arms. "What? Before you what?" she demanded, looking over Harry for any signs of underage flying.

A laugh from James settled her, but only a little, "I'm joking."

"Don't get your wand in a twist; we'll be a great influence on the boys," Sirius said, a smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't go that far," Alice commented as she stepped towards James and kissed Neville. "Behave… and don't let them corrupt you," she whispered fondly.

"I can hear you, you know?" James pointed out, running one hand through his hair with a mock-insulted look.

Alice shot him a sweet smile before walking out of the room. "Come on, Lils!"

Lily looked down at her son before slowly handing him back to his Godfather. With a glance around, making sure everything was in the right place, she followed her friend out.

* * *

"I was hoping we could have gone further than around the corner," Alice admitted to her best friend. As much as she didn't mind what they did, she wondered what was making Lily so paranoid about leaving the boys in the capable hands of James and Sirius.

Lily sent her an apologetic look. "Sorry, it's just with everything going on…"

"You're scared," Alice replied, letting out a breath. "I'm terrified… every second of the day and night. Something bad could happen today, tonight, tomorrow… to somebody we love."

"That too…"

Alice burrowed her brows at her friend. "What do you mean?"

Lily turned her attention to her, hesitation on her face. "You have to promise to not say anything." Alice nodded and waited for Lily to continue. "I _love_ James, I do. And I love Sirius like he was my brother… but… I'm worried that they'd be a bad influence on Harry."

Eyes almost bulging, Alice opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out; she had not been expecting that. Lily didn't trust her own husband with their son; it was something she could not fathom.

"That came out wrong. It's just…" she sighed, taking her time to quickly compose herself. "They used to be bullies - they acted as if they were _above_ others when we started school. Purebloods."

"You know they don't care about the their blood-status."

Lily nodded. "I know… they didn't discriminate against Muggleborns. They, however, discriminated against Slytherins - I don't want Harry to learn that behaviour."

Alice wanted to remind Lily that most of the Slytherins had been confirmed to be following Voldemort, including her former friend Severus Snape. Bringing up the point that even those who had once been a dear friend and trusted, wasn't proof. It simply showed that Slytherins all _were_ capable of prejudice thoughts, statements, and actions. After all, it was these actions that broke the friendship up. But, she also understood the point her ginger friend was making. Even as first years, James and Sirius showed a strong dislike to any and all Slytherins without any prior interactions.

"They've grown up," Alice reminded her. "Besides, Harry isn't even one yet."

"That's true. I'm…" she paused, shaking her head with a small laugh and looking down. "I'm worrying about too much, about anything that could possibly happen." She looked up. "We made Sirius Harry's godfather for a reason; I need to stop doubting everything."

"I blame Voldemort. He's got everybody on edge!"

Lily nodded, once again, this time, though, she had a thoughtful look on her face.

Alice wasn't entirely sure what she was thinking about. As she observed her friend, her own thoughts set in. Was she not worrying enough? Should she better prepare for what could happen?

She knew she wanted Neville to grow up happy and loved; that was important to both Frank and herself. But, at what point should she start thinking about added protection?

Being in the Order didn't exactly keep them out of harm's way, and she didn't want her son to ever suffer for the decision she made.

"You're right. Let's go and enjoy the time we have," Lily suddenly declared.

Alice took a few breaths, now wasn't the time to start panicking, not when she had just talked Lily down. "Great, where to?"

There was not an immediate reply. She followed her friend's gaze to the cottage; it was just in view through the bushes. It was definitely understandable for Lily to be hesitant the first time she left her son, though, it wasn't expected that trust issues would arise. Regardless, Alice would not push.

"We could always walk around Godric's Hollow, it's beautiful today."

Lily smiled softly before sheepishly suggesting: "We could also head to the store."

"Sure, what for?"

"Toilet paper."

Alice laughed. The first trip out of the house just the two of them since they both had their first child, and Lily wanted to buy toilet paper; she was also so practical. "Sounds great, maybe there'll be an offer."


	5. Harry Potter's family journey

**Round 6 of the Quidditch League Competition.**

 **Team: Falmouth Falcons**

 **Position: Chaser 2**

 **Round Prompt: Time Bandits**

 **Prompts:**

 **7\. (object) Thistle (Thistle is the common name of a group of flowering plants characterised by leaves with sharp prickles on the margins, mostly in the family Asteraceae.)**

 **9\. (word) Incident**

 **12\. (poem) A Walking Song - J. R. R. Tolkien**

 **Word Count: 1990**

 **Beta's: Flye Autumne, Orcadarwin,** **Aima D. Duragon**.

 **Summary: AU! I am taking a specific understanding of the canon characters, for example, Dumbledore's calm and helpful side which was shown.**

* * *

Harry Potter was a curious soul. He had hundreds of questions swimming around his mind - though, they usually weren't to do with Hogwarts or education. His thoughts revolved more around families and homes. Especially during his first Christmas, he was away from the Dursley's, from the only home he remembered. Until now.

A lot had happened in the last few months; he found out that he was a wizard, and he found out that his _parents_ were wizards. A whole new world had been introduced to him; one filled with so much wonder, possibilities, and potential for happiness. Hogwarts was the most magical place he had ever seen - he couldn't even _imagine_ a place this amazing. It was quickly becoming his home. He could never even imagine the surprisingly amazing places and events that the Wizarding world could have.

Regardless of his general happiness with what he had already discovered about himself, questions filled the eleven-year-old's mind. What were his parents like? Did any professors here know them in the past? Would they tell him about that? Are there any photos of them in Hogwarts? He couldn't help but wonder what they looked like. Would he even recognise them if he saw a photo?

These thoughts had been spinning through his mind constantly, so much so, that when he looked into the Mirror of Erised, he saw them. His parents were standing by his side. There was only a little bit of doubt of 'what if they didn't really look like that', but at the same time he knew it was them.

* * *

 _Home is behind, the world ahead,_

 _And there are many paths to tread_

 _Through shadows to the edge of night,_

 _Until the stars are all alight._

 _Then world behind and home ahead,_

 _We'll wander back to home and bed._

 _Mist and twilight, cloud and shade,_

 _Away shall fade! Away shall fade!_

 _Fire and lamp, and meat and bread,_

 _And then to bed! And then to bed!_

* * *

"Back again, Harry?"

Harry quickly stood up and turned to face Dumbledore. He wasn't sure what to expect when he was discovered looking into the mirror. This had become one of his most treasured places in the school - any chance to be with his parents was worth it.

At first, when the Headmaster taught him more about the mirror, he wasn't sure of his feelings. He had known his whole life that he wanted his parents. That had been his main wish and pivoted around the majority of his dreams. However, this indifference turned to shock and sadness when he was informed the mirror would be moved. It felt as if he was losing his parents. Losing the largest thing that made him feel even remotely connected to them.

"It does not do well to dwell on dreams, Harry," Dumbledore finished. And just as he had lost most of his hope, he continued. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

Harry followed the Headmaster through the castle, his feet tapping against the ground as he walked. His allowed his eyes to wander around the hallways. Even though he knew his way around the school fairly well, he still got lost and didn't know every corridor. In fact, he ensured he kept up with Dumbledore when the surroundings became unfamiliar.

"Where are we going?"

"I have something to show you," Dumbledore repeated before stopping in front of a gargoyle statue. "Sherbert Lemon."

Harry watched in wonder as the gargoyle twirled to reveal a staircase. Following the headmaster's movements, he stepped onto the stairs as it took them to another floor. He couldn't help but be in awe when he discovered this was Dumbledore's office. Even after being in this new world and amazing school for a few months, he was still learning new things. He never wanted to stop finding out things about this world.

He was almost waiting for Dumbledore to repeat that he was going to be shown something, but instead, a metal disc floated towards him. Glancing into it, he saw a silvery water inside. "What's this?"

"This is a pensieve, it allows you to see somebody else's, or your own, memories."

"See somebody's memories?"

Dumbledore picked up a vial of silvery-white liquid. It didn't look like water, but that was the closest comparison Harry could make with his still limited knowledge of the Wizarding world. As the vial was poured into the disc, Harry watched with curiosity. "Put your head into the pensieve."

Though that was a strange request, Harry took in a deep breath and pressed his face into the water. He opened his eyes after the expected sensation of water surrounding his face and blocking his airways didn't come. 'Where was he?'.

" _How did this incident begin?" Dumbledore questioned, his expression neutral._

"Incident? I don't underst-"

" _James threw a spell at Sev unprovoked!" a girl's voice stated._

Harry twisted around in surprise. 'Where had they come from?'. He saw three boys and a girl. The resemblance between himself and one of the other boys was uncanny, as was the use of the name James. He looked around the same age as him, but a lot more healthy.

" _That's not true!" A black-haired boy butted in. "Snape provoked us! He threw the first spell; James was defending himself!"_

 _The messy-haired boy nodded in agreement. "Am I going to get in trouble for defending myself?"_

"Snape? As in… Professor Snape?" Harry asked. Nobody answered his question. Nobody even paid him any attention - he was used to that, but this felt different.

" _That's not true!" the ginger-haired girl shot back, her voice the most level out of the three that spoke._

 _Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked to the silent boy. "Severus, is there anything you wish to say?"_

 _The boy looked up, glanced at the other three students, and shook his head. "No, Professor."_

" _Very well."_

Harry stared at Dumbledore, waiting for what he was about to say, just like the other students. However, the voice became too quiet and the scene around his slowly disappeared, as if the page was being turned. He looked up at the headmaster in confusion. "What was that?"

"That was a memory, Harry. One of my memories."

"Why?"

Dumbledore smiled at him, his blue eyes twinkling. "It is easy to tell that you are troubled, my boy. You want to know more about your parents, and with that extension, yourself."

Harry looked down at the pensieve. "That was my father, James? The boy with the messy hair?"

A short chuckle left the old man. "Yes. And your mother."

His green eyes widened. He barely paid much attention to her, though, she had felt familiar. Why hadn't he paid more attention to them instead of trying to work out the situation. "Can I watch it again?" he asked, the need to see his parents once more almost overwhelming.

"How about I show you another memory?"

Harry nodded, though, when being denied to rewatch the one he had just seen, it left him with questions. "Professor Snape knew my parents?"

"He did."

"My Mother said…" he started but drifted off. He and Draco had almost had a duel, one he was sure Draco would have pinned on him - it was easy to see how that could have happened. That didn't stop him wondering, though. "What happened?"

"James and Severus received a detention for fighting." Dumbledore paused. "There is a lot of history between your parents and everybody who once knew them. So many small things that may benefit you. So many large things that may overwhelm you."

"I want to know. I want to know it all," Harry said. The opportunity to know anything about his parents was too tempting to give up. He knew they were gone - that they'd never come back - but that didn't mean he'd ever stop wondering or thinking about them. "Please, Headmaster."

Dumbledore tilted his head forward, offering him a smile before picking up a few vials. "It is best to not dwell on the past too much, Harry. These are some of my memories of your parents. I feel like you have a right to know a bit about where you come from."

Harry nodded, looking intently at the pensieve. He was going to see his parents again. He'd be able to properly visualise them in his head, know what they were like, who they were, and what they did. As the vials were emptied he didn't hesitate to submerge his face.

The first thing he noticed was the same ginger hair flowing in the air. His mother, still around his age, storming up to his father. He couldn't hear what they were saying and noted that Dumbledore was watching the two of them from the window. As he walked towards them, they disappeared, a different memory coming into place.

" _You made the Quidditch team! That's incredible!" A black-haired boy congratulated James._

Harry realised it was the same boy from Dumbledore's office in the first memory but he was older. His Dad was older too, but he wasn't sure how old they were.

" _Of course! I'm a natural at Quidditch. Just wait until Evans hears the news."_

 _A sandy-haired boy leant in. "She's still going to hate you, James."_

 _James waved off the comment._

" _Congratulations on making Chaser, Potter," Dumbledore spoke as he passed._

" _Thanks!" James brightly remarked, a cocky grin on his face. "There's no way she won't be impressed."_

The time jump was immediately evident, as was the change of location; they were near the forbidden forest. He saw his mother was tears falling down her cheeks and rushed over to her. She was older than him by a few years; probably the same age as Ron's older brother Percy. As he reached out, he was saddened that he went straight through her; there was nothing she could do.

" _Evans."_

" _Go away, Potter!"_

 _He didn't. "Want me to hex him into oblivion?"_

 _Lily scoffed as she rolled her eyes, though, her tears lessened slightly._

What had happened? Who made her cry? Harry stood as close as he could. He didn't want to fall through any of them; it only solidified the fact that he wasn't really here.

" _What's the use?"_

 _There was a long silence between them. James was staring at her, seemingly at a loss for words. Lily, on the other hand, was looking directly at the floor. After a few moments, when James tore his eyes from her, he stepped over onto the grass and pulled out a few flowers. "For you."_

 _Lily raised her eyebrows at him. "Not Lilies?"_

" _No Lily compares to you."_

The smile on Harry's face couldn't grow any bigger. This is exactly the connection he knew his parents would have.

" _Ah, and thistles do?"_

" _Well, they have leaves with sharp prickly things… I think that matches your personality," James said with a cheeky grin._

 _Lily let out a small laugh, though, it was engulfed by a sob. "Thanks, James."_

The scene faded and Harry tried to hold onto them. He looked around, wanting to place himself as quickly as possible, only to find himself back into Dumbledore's office. "What happened next?" he asked instantly.

Dumbledore smiled softly at him. "They finished Hogwarts, got married, and had you."

"And then they were killed by Voldemort," Harry added sadly. His eyes fell to the floor at that that thought. "Thank you, Headmaster."

"You're welcome, my boy."

After a few more words of conversation - one which Harry wasn't fully paying attention to - he walked back to Gryffindor common room. His little travel through time had been strange and emotional. He learnt more about his parents, but half of the things he had found out didn't make any sense. He had a thousand more questions and wasn't sure if he'd get the answers. As he laid down on his bed, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, not now.


	6. Arthur's Muggle Experience

**Round 7 of the Quidditch League Competition.**

 **Team: Falmouth Falcons**

 **Position: Chaser 2**

 **Round Prompt: Write about a witch or wizard trying to figure out how (one or more) Muggle technology works in an experimental space, i.e. a lab of any kind, and the chaos that ensues.**

 **Prompts:**

 **2\. (Object) Microwave**

 **9\. (Object) Broken Torch**

 **13\. (Batteries) Batteries**

 **Word Count: 1685**

 **Beta's: Flye Autumne; Aima D. Duragon**

 **Summary: Arthur Weasley's trip visiting his Ron and Harry takes an interesting and exciting muggle turn.**

* * *

Arthur Weasley stepped out of the lift in the Ministry of Magic. He wasn't working today, as it was a Sunday, but had been ordered by his lovely and headstrong wife to take a large lunch in for their son and Harry who were working overtime to gather and prosecute all of the remaining Death Eaters. They had been working around the clock since the war had been won and they had completed their - far too short, according to Molly - training to become Aurors.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Weasley," a young gentleman greeted, a broad smile on his face.

Arthur smiled instantly, recognising him as one of Ron's friends from school; unfortunately, he couldn't seem to remember the boy's name. "Good afternoon! It looks like everybody is working on this splendid Sunday."

A laugh left the young man's lips. "Not me, sir. I'm just passing through," he paused, glancing over a letter in his hands. "I have to go but it was great seeing you! Catch you later, Mr. Weasley!"

"Bye!" Arthur replied before allowing his confusion show as he searched his brain to put a name to the face. He had almost walked all the way to the Aurors office's when he remembered. "Ah! Seamus!"

He knocked on the door twice before pushing it open to see everybody bustling around. There were groups of Aurors dotted around the large office which almost made the space cramped. There wasn't a chance to catch any of the conversations which were currently going on, nor could he see his son anywhere - though, the latter seemed like an impossible task in this room. This was not how Arthur imagined it to be. Then again, he hadn't imagined how this section would look like, only the danger his son and future son-in-law would be put through when chasing the Death Eaters.

"Afternoon, Weasley."

"Good Afternoon, Jones," he returned the nod of acknowledgement. "I'm just here to visit Ron and Harry; Molly has made them some lunch."

"They're in the lab right now. Down that hall, third door on the right. "

Arthur thanked him before following the directions. He knocked on the required door and waited all of two seconds before Harry answered it with a semi-confused look which brightened instantly at the sight of him.

"Dad?" Ron questioned. "What are you doing here?"

His son's expression wasn't overly excited or embarrassed, but rather curious and worried. At these words, Harry's expression turned to one of concern.

"Is everything okay? Ginny? Hermione? M-"

"They are all fine. Nothing is wrong," Arthur assured. He held up the bag of food, "Molly made you both some lunch. Everybody is getting together and she didn't want you two to go hungry."

Harry was the first to smile in gratitude which was quickly overshadowed by Ron's instant longing grin. "That's great!" Ron exclaimed before crossing the room towards them. "What did she make?"

Arthur handed the bag to his son, a fond smile on his face. He always loved how Ron was always so eager to demolish anything Molly prepared. He knew it made his wife feel appreciated to see nothing ever wasted.

"Would you like to join us?" Harry offered. It was always worrisome how the black-haired boy always paced himself when it came to food, as if he was hesitant to take some. Even after attending Hogwarts where there had been a free buffet every day, it seemed he'd never recover from his childhood experience at home.

"I would love to."

Ron looked slightly panicked. "Will there be enough?"

Arthur didn't respond to his son's comment as something caught his eye. "Is that a muggle item?" he asked, walking over to the side. How had he not seen these before? It was a small black tube with a clear lense on one side.

Harry walked up to him and picked up one of the mysterious items. "Yes. This is a torch," he started before adding, "It shines a light."

He was passed the 'torch' and smiled in wonder at it. "Lumos." His anticipating eyes waited for a few long seconds before Harry's words caught his attention.

"Normally, you press a button to turn it on, but it won't work right now because it's broken."

"Broken?" Arthur stared down at the long and round item. It was a weird shape, like a short and very fat wand; the biggest difference being that it was a lot heavier and made from some sort of plastic. "Why is it here then?"

Harry took the torch back and placed it down on the table next to other interesting objects. "We are testing these items for misuse. Most of them were found in the possession of Death Eaters…" The young man drifted off.

Arthur knew what was between the lines. They wanted to avoid any further horcruxes from anybody. He also knew that it was likely that the Death Eaters had acquired these muggle items when they had abducted muggleborns or other individuals. "What does this do?" he asked deciding to change the subject as he picked up some small, oval shaped things.

"Batteries."

"Batteries… do they make things… cold?" he guessed. A smile instantly made its way onto his lips when Harry laughed gently.

"They power electronics, such as the torch. It's a power source," Harry explained briefly.

Looking between the batteries in his hand and the torch a few times, Arthur couldn't help but wonder if that would fix it. "How would…"

Harry picked up the torch and opened it before holding his hands out for the batteries. Arthur watched in absolute wonder and interest as he inserted them. "That's how you put them in. But, the torch is still broken," he explained. "All electronics need to be either plugged in or have batteries to power them."

Arthur's expression dulled slightly at that statement. There were very few things in the Wizarding world that couldn't be repaired. He knew he was probably being a little over-dramatic regarding his reaction of a broken muggle item, but it was sad thinking that somebody's light no longer shone the path. He quickly shook it from his thoughts and looked up at the young boy - _man_ \- to bid him a goodbye. He didn't want to overstay his welcome, besides, Ron had already eaten half of the food and he didn't want to take any more food away from Harry. "I'd best be off."

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed stepping around the the tables and disappearing into another room.

Arthur sent his son a questioning look only to receive a shrug in reply.

When Harry came back into the room, he was carrying a rubber duck.

"Are you finally going to tell me the function of a rubber duck?"

"It's a bath toy," Harry said.

"A bath toy?"

"Yes."

A large smile made its way to Arthur's lips. "That makes so much sense!"

Harry's lips turned upwards too at his reaction. "I saw it in the miscellaneous muggle artifacts section and thought you'd like to have it."

That peaked Arthur's interest. "Muggle section?" What other interesting muggle objects could there be? More rubber ducks? A non-flying broomstick? An inkless feather?

"Did you want to take a look?" Harry offered.

Arthur felt like he had just received his Hogwarts acceptance letter all over again. "If it won't get you in trouble."

Harry led him into a larger lab, which was more like a storage closet than the one they had just been in.

His eyes bulged out at the multiple items. Some of them looked like normal things. They didn't seem muggle at all. He didn't mind them any attention.

"I'll leave you to roam," Harry said, gaining his attention for a few seconds. "Don't touch anything… and if you do, don't break anything."

Arthur nodded before picking up a long wire. It had two connectors on either side, both different. He was tempted to ask what it was for but decided it was best to let the boys do their work while he explored this amazing place.

Stepping slowly down one of the aisles, he stopped several times. He couldn't help the sheer excitement when he figured something new out or had already encountered one of these items previously. Anything that was too similar to the everyday things he encountered, he ignored.

"Ah, cars!" he muttered to himself as he picked up a small metal car. "What are you for?"

Arthur turned the metal item over in his hands, spinning the wheels with a grin before placing it back down - must be a toy.

A huge gasp left his lips as he spotted a microwave. "I know what you are!" he commented to it as a smile lingered with fascination. He couldn't help but wonder if this one would work. After a small examination and finding out that the Ministry had installed 'generators' to power and test muggle electronics, he turned it on. "It works!"

Temptation filled the man in his fifties. As long as he didn't break it he could touch it - did that extend to using this marvellous object? Picking up a random object - which looked like a tin box - he placed it into the machine and turned it on. Even though he couldn't wait to see the end product, his attention was drawn to an interesting cushion; did muggles have different cushions than Wizards?

It wasn't long - a few seconds really - when his attention returned to the microwave to listen to the interesting noises it made. It really was a mysterious and strange object. He only thought about asking Harry what the microwave did once you placed the object into it when it began to spark. Arthur doubted his instincts for a few moments before realising that he _had_ in fact done something wrong.

"Uh… Harry?" he called as he almost hesitantly as he pulled out his wand. Arthur would not let this muggle object cause any problems.

The sparks intensified as Harry walked into the room, he quickly hurried over to the device and opened it. It took a few moments before he turned his attention to him. "Next time… how about _not_ trying to blow up the microwave?"

Arthur smiled at his words. 'Next time'. He couldn't wait.


	7. Hermione and Seamus do homework together

**Round 8 of the Quidditch League Competition.**

 **Team: Falmouth Falcons**

 **Position: Chaser 2**

 **Round Prompt:Hermione and Seamus used to study together during sixth year. They liked being around someone who understood what it's like to love someone and watch that person be with someone else.**

 **Prompts:**

 **(dialogue) "You have his eyes."**

 **(word) possible**

 **(word) elegant**

 **Word Count: 1054**

 **Beta's: Flye**

 **Summary: Hermione and Seamus used to study together during sixth year. They liked being around someone who understood what it's like to love someone and watch that person be with someone else. (Prompt by MoonstoneIce)**

* * *

Hermione stared blankly at the page in front of her. All of the possible answers barely staying in her mind for longer than a second. She knew that her emotions were all over the place at the moment. She never imagined that she would be the type of person who got emotional over a boy; especially not Ron Weasley. He frustrated her to no end.

She had often heard that you don't choose who you fall in love with, she now understood that sentiment. Turning her attention back to her homework, she blankly stared at the page once more. One of the worst things about her overly-emotional state - apart from the anger, hurt, and tears - was that it had managed to distracted her from her homework.

Hermione loved homework.

"Hey," a voice interrupted her.

She looked up in slightly surprise - it wasn't often she had company in the library - to see Seamus. "Hey."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Be my guest."

Seamus was the one who broke the silence. "Love is distracting, isn't it?"

Hermione's brows furrowed as she actually turned her full attention to his. Though it didn't look like he had been crying, there was a sadness about his eyes. "What do you know about love?" She instantly regretted that question. It wasn't just his expression, but moreso because she knew she hadn't been thinking of the possible repercussions of such a comment - that wasn't like her.

"Lavender and I used to date," Seamus admitted as he pulled out some parchment, ink, quill, and a book. "He just doesn't seem like her type."

Hermione sighed as she looked down at her homework once more. Ron. She didn't think he was her type either. "Why did you two break up?"

Seamus shrugged, but she could see he was holding back.

She could definitely understand that he might not want to discuss it, she definitely didn't. Thinking about all of the possible futures was frustrating. And as each day passed, the smaller the chance of her and Ron even getting close to dating. They were only friends - at least, she hoped that they were still friends. She was mildly aware of Seamus leaning closer and looking down at what she was doing but didn't react.

"Acromantula venom."

"Acro…" Hermione drifted off as she looked at Seamus before down at her homework. "Yes!" she exclaimed as she quickly wrote that down, the following paragraph flew out of her with elegant strokes of the quill. She couldn't help but miss pens when she was in this writing mood, there was no need to constantly dib to continue writing. "Thanks."

Seamus' lips turned upwards in a smile before picking up his quill. Although, he made no movements to write. "Can I ask you a question?"

Hermione nodded, glancing over at his homework. "Is it about charms?"

"I do need help with that," he admitted.

She knew that his question hadn't been about charms but allowed them to fall into their homework. The conversation gradually moved onto explosion and it was fascinating to see how much Seamus had developed.

"It's so easy to get lost in your own world and be so absorbed that you miss what is going on around you," Hermione commented.

Seamus tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"You know so much about explosions, the mechanics behind them. I still remember you nearly blowing yourself up on countless times in first year," Hermione admitted, smiling as Seamus laughed. "And I didn't even know you dated Lavender. She's not a very subtle person."

"Subtle is not a word I'd associate with her." He let out a thoughtful sigh. "Passionate, elegant, energetic," he listed. "Lav puts her all into everything she does."

The way he spoke about her - and the longing look on his face - made Hermione realise that things can change in a heartbeat. One day she was helping Harry and Ron with their homework, that was a routine, the next she was sitting with Seamus. It was refreshing to do homework with somebody different. "She sounds like an amazing person. What happened?"

Seamus looked at her, twisting his quill between his fingers. "It just… ran it's course. We started so innocently, going to the Yule Ball together, but we didn't actually start dating until the following year. By the time summer came, we'd drifted to being friends, very close friends. She even came to my house over the summer." He stopped and let out a chuckle. "She was fascinated with my Dad's eyes, kept saying that they were the same as mine. The amount of times she said 'You have his eyes' was ridiculous."

Hermione smiled fondly at that. These little details that he was reiterating was fascinating. Every sentence showed how much he'd cared for her.

"I always thought that we'd drift back together, you know?"

"Yeah. It's still possible though," Hermione told him. "Just because they're together now, doesn't mean it'll last."

"That's true." He looked at the table and fell quiet for a few seconds. Hesitation crossed his face for a split second before he looked at her once more. "Did you and Ron ever date?"

Hermione shook her head and it made her feel even more ridiculous. Getting so upset over something that had never even happened was possibility the more over-dramatic things she'd ever done.

Seamus placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's sometimes worse. All of the possible outcomes which could have happened. The what-ifs. The-"

"Seamus," she said, her voice coming out weaker than she liked. He instantly went silent. The worst thing about his words was that he was right.

It's better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all. She would never know what it would have been like with him, she was too late.

"I can't believe it," Seamus said suddenly, pulling her from her thoughts.

"What?"

"All my homework is done." He sent her a reassuring smile. It was obvious that he was blatantly distracting her - after all, they both knew that they had both finished all of their homework. "We should study together more!"

Hermione smiled at his comment. She loved the fact that he _wanted_ to study with her again was refreshing. Forcing Harry and Ron to do their homework was annoying at times. "That'd be great."


	8. Regulus' decision

**Round 9 of the Quidditch League Competition.**

 **Team: Falmouth Falcons**

 **Position: Chaser 2**

 **Round Prompt: Quaffle: Write about a witch or wizard being torn between two different people or groups.**

 **2\. Defeated (Word)**

 **10\. Disappointment (emotion)**

 **13\. "Should we tell him that it's fake?" (Dialogue)**

 **Word count: 1166**

 **Beta's: 2DaughersOfAthena; GeekMom13**

 **Summary: Remus struggles with his identity and family relations.**

* * *

Regulus Black stared blankly out of his bedroom window overlooking the shadowed and dull garden. His gaze occasionally flickered to his brother, Sirius, who was sat up against the only tree in amidst the overgrown weeds. His older brother was a disgrace to the family name - at least, that's what his parents continually told him. Regulus knew that Sirius had been sorted into the wrong house, and that Slytherin was the best house - his family had all been in Slytherin before. But he couldn't understand why his parents were being so harsh - it's not like Sirius could have _chosen_ his house, right?

He was starting at Hogwarts this September; another month and he'd be sorted. Of course, he was nervous about this part of attending Hogwarts. He'd been told that a snake would slither around his body to determine if he was worthy of Slytherin. For all he knew, he too wouldn't be placed in the best house - what if the snake didn't like him?

Part of him didn't care if he was hated by his parents, because his brother would still accept him for who he was.

Having waited for his parents to finally leave the house, Regulus trudged down the rickety staircases. He watched Kreacher pretending to not watch him or Sirius as he eyed up a wand. He wondered if the elf knew it was fake. Without saying a word, he walked out into the garden. Slowly, quietly, he approached his brother. "Siri."

Sirius' head whirled around, and the look of defeat quickly dropped from his face and he smiled. "Reggie, I didn't know you were up."

It was a strange statement in Regulus' opinion. However, Sirius putting on a brave face for him after being shouted out for a whole hour earlier was appreciated. "It's 11am," he told his older brother.

"Of course, I thought it was earlier than that." Sirius then let out a chuckle. "I'd have thought Kreacher would have retaliated by now."

Regulus nodded in mild realisation and sat down, mirroring his brother's position. "You gave him the fake wand?" Regulus should have known that's how their house elf obtained it. "Surely, he knows it's not real?"

Another chuckle. "It's enchanted and my friends and I charmed it as many times as we could manage. I'd hoped it would confuse him for a few minutes, but it's been over an hour now."

"Should we tell him that it's fake?" Regulus asked. He didn't get the same satisfaction pranking their elf - or anybody - like Sirius did.

"Nah."

A comfortable silence filled the space between them, but Regulus was burning to ask what happened this morning and to get more details. "Why was Mother yelling at you earlier?"

A scoff left Sirius' mouth and he let out a short humourless laugh. "Mother wanted to remind me how useless I am. It's going to be near impossible to marry me off to a _worthy_ family now that I'm in Gryffindor. Who would want to tarnish their perfect streak of Slytherin's and risk their offspring being disappointments too?"

As a sigh left Sirius' lips, Regulus was tempted to rest a hand on his shoulder - but you didn't do those sorts of things in this family, and he knew that Kreacher was watching. He loved Sirius, but he didn't want his parents to be angry at him too. "You can't help that you were sorted into the wrong house! They can't blame you for that!"

"In their eyes, I should have been in Slytherin."

"But… If the snake didn't think you were worthy…"

"What?"

"You told me…" Regulus drifted off. He was suddenly becoming aware that his brother might not be so innocent in this wrongful action. "Did you ask to be in another house?"

The look on Sirius' face showed it all. Regulus could get over his brother lying to him - he always does, mainly to play pranks - but this was something different. "It's complicated."

"Turning your back is not complicated! It's unthinkable!" Regulus cried before scurrying up and running back into their home. He shoved past Kreacher and slammed his bedroom door closed as hard as his 10-year-old arms allowed. How could he do that! How could he choose to be in a different house! Did he not want to be a Black? Did he want to betray his family? What else would he do?

Regulus wasn't able to hold onto his anger for more than a few minutes before falling onto his bed and burying his face into his pillows. He was heartbroken that his brother was knowingly and publicly embarrassing the family. But disappointed in himself for not realising that sooner.

* * *

" _Don't let your brother corrupt you."_

Those six words repeated in Regulus' head like it was on a loop. Most parent's offered reassuring words when they sent their children off to Hogwarts for the first time; not his parents. They were more concerned with ensuring that Sirius knew how disappointed they were in him, and the Regulus knew that following in his brothers footsteps was forbidden.

"Relax, Reggie," Sirius whispered into his ear. Regulus looked around, taking a deep breath. The aisles seemed to stretch miles down with everybody rustling into different compartments, greeting one another. "Want to sit with me?"

Regulus stared at his brother, wanting to accept, but what if his parents found out? He couldn't look up to Sirius anymore, not now that he wasn't the favourite Black son. "I should sit with first years," he replied, quickly walking in the opposite direction down the train. He paused as it started to move and looked for a face he recognised - preferably one who would also be sorted into Slytherin. Family was important. But which family member did he choose?

* * *

As the train pulled up to Hogwarts, Regulus had decided that he didn't want to go to this school anymore. He didn't want to choose one family member over another. However, because of the hell he'd seen his brother go through at home, he was leaning towards choosing his parents. Part of him hoped he wouldn't be given a choice of a house, that way, he couldn't be blamed.

"Why do you already look defeated?" a girl his age asked. He recognised her, meaning she must have been a pureblood, or at least a halfblood.

He responded with a shrug and stood up. "Time to go."

Regulus walked out with the girl, not even bothering to ask her what her name was. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts.

The oohs and awes of his classmates were lost on him as Hogwarts came into view. He had to be in Slytherin. There was no decision to make. It was the safest options. Besides, he had known it was the best house since he was little, why should he let his brother change his mind? Sirius might be older than him, but that doesn't necessarily make him wiser.

With the decision firmly made, he finally relaxed.

 **END**


	9. Two Golden Beauties

Round 10 of the Quidditch League Competition.

Team: Falmouth Falcons

Position: Chaser 2

Round Prompt: Bette Davis Eyes — Kim Carnes

7\. (word) arrow

8\. (object) camera

10\. (word) luminous

Word count: 1021

Beta's: 2DaughtersOfAthena; Aima D. Duragon; i love new storys.

* * *

She was standing beside a ridiculous luminous sign when Rolf saw her, an arrow painting alongside the directions she was so avidly admiring. One finger poised in the air, as if testing the wind direction and halfway between deciding which route to take. Wearing a vibrant yellow pair of trousers that mismatched a bold orange backpack. She was beautiful. Harlow gold hair, lips in sweet surprise, Bette Davis eyes.

Caught between transfixed and perplexed, Rolf paused in the middle of the street, his camera banging around his neck. Heart pulsing furiously, he took the photo, just before she turned to face him. She was frowning, glancing upwards at the mountain that rested in the clouds above. Rolf knew that he couldn't afford to be distracted by a pretty girl. He turned away and walked down the street in the direction his grandfather told him about. He checked his wand to be certain he was headed in the correct direction.

"Point me!"

Through thickets of crowds and buildings, he moved effortlessly. Looking like a tourist which allowed him to blend into the din that was Phoenix, Arizona. He knew what he was looking for from his grandfather's sketches. A Thunderbird, golden in colour, stunningly gentle in nature despite what many other books claimed. Newt Scamander had experienced an entirely different kind of beast. Frank the Thunderbird, his yellow eyes and pure heart, who had lain the liquid memory charm over New York city many years previously.

Soon enough, he was at the base of the mountain, staring upwards at what appeared to be a ridiculously long climb. However, Rolf knew it would be worth it once he reached the summit.

And so he climbed.

Hundreds of steps, thousands of paces. He could have apparated to the top, sure, but that wasn't the point of it. The point of the expedition was to feel a little bit of freedom that so many people often craved. To feel the rough, sandy wind on his face. To hear the chattering of the trees and leaves around him in the desert-like expanse. To, just for a second, forget about the easiness of magic and the power that made life more convenient.

A flash of blonde distracted him. _Surely not? Surely, that was not the girl from earlier?_ Rolf moved carefully, walking ahead and ignoring the instinct to check; ignoring his desire to know if it was her. He wouldn't say that he believed in fate, but he always did enjoy Divination. Surely a sign like that had to mean something, right? Alas, she was gone before he could search for her.

Rolf continued on his journey, his focus reestablished and nothing was going to distract him. As his eyes found the figure of the Thunderbird, a wondrous smile made its way to his lips as he lifted the camera again. This time he captured the beast's image in its natural surroundings. Rolf wasn't going to interrupt the creature today, simply deciding to observe it. Even as he took a few more photographs, he was already noting the differences between Frank and this Thunderbird. Everybody is unique, and so is every creature.

Finally deciding to turn away from the golden beast, he looked through the images he had captured and compared them to the drawings. However, within a few minutes, his attention was caught by a different gold glint. The girl from earlier.

It wasn't often that Rolf let humans catch his attention, he was so interested in all of the animals his grandfather had cared for that he often forgot to look up and around him. Therefore, the fact that this was the third time this individual had taken his attention away from what he was looking for was incredible. Instinctively, he lifted his camera to face her.

He let his finger press the button, snapping a photo of the beauty as she turned to face him. _Oh Great Merlin, what have I have_ , Rolf panicked as she frowned. The girl then broke out the most wonderful smile, clearly not as embarrassed as she should have been. In fact, she was waving him over.

"Can I see?" asked the girl, pointing at the camera.

Rolf blanched, completely lost for words. But she was reaching for it, smiling. Their fingers brushed, and he was painfully aware of how sweaty he felt and just how magical she seemed, hands warm and aura purer than freshly fallen snow.

"You take really lovely photos," she commented, smiling even wider, then glancing up at him. "I'm Luna, by the way."

"Rolf," he replied shortly, returning her smile. "It's nice to meet you. What brings you out here?" he asked her, yearning to understand why he was drawn to her.

"I have a feeling we've been following a similar track, Rolf," he told her, his name coming off her lips as if she'd said it a thousand times.

The smile on his lips was natural as it turned mildly perplexed. "What makes you think that?" Surely, she wouldn't be looking - or hunting - a Thunderbird?

He couldn't imagine that somebody who had the sweet smile, glazed eyes, and soft voice could be out here to do any harm. But he'd been wrong before. "I've seen you three times. I would have approached you sooner had I known you were looking for a Thunderbird too."

"Really?" Rolf asked, his expression matching that of a gleeful child at a surprise birthday party. He just couldn't help but be excited at the mere mention of Luna knowing what a Thunderbird was, let alone her having been looking for it. "How come?"

Luna took a dreamy breath in, taking her time before replying in a soft and thoughtful voice; "They are amazing creatures who deserve more love and attention than they get. I just hope they don't sense me as a danger and create a storm. I'd love to get close enough to find out what they are really like."

"They have a heart of gold." Rolf smiled at the glint in her Bette Davis eyes. He could tell that she had a heart of gold too.


	10. Colleague respect takes time

**Round 12 of the Quidditch League Competition.**

 **Team: Falmouth Falcons**

 **Position: Chaser 2**

 **Round Prompt: You'll be writing about two characters in a colleagues relationship**

 **McGonagall and Remus**

 **5\. (food) Strawberry**

 **8\. (Dialogue) "Move away from the door and let me at him!"**

 **14\. (word) Fix**

 **Word count: 1910**

 **Beta's: Aima D. Duragon; Flye; GeekMom13**

* * *

Minerva McGonagall readied herself to discover who the new DADA professor would be this year. After the unspeakably bad choice of Gilderoy Lockhart, and poor Quirinius' 'accident,' she couldn't help but feel a little anxious.

Adjusting her glasses and holding her head up high she walked into Dumbledore's office fully prepared for the news. She nodded to Snape in greeting, he had returned to Hogwarts at the same time she had to prepare for another bunch of new students. Her attention drifted to Sprout who must have just returned and approached her. They only managed a short catch up before Dumbledore addressed them.

"Thank you for coming. As you are all aware we are down one professor this year. Fortunately, I have found a replacement," he started before pausing unnecessarily. His eyes twinkled as some of the professors looked around. "He has not arrived yet and will be here when the students arrive tomorrow."

How unorthodox. Most Professors arrive a week before the students, occasionally, arriving the day before hadn't been questions, but on the same day?

"Who is it?" she inquired.

"A former student. I believe you all remember Remus Lupin?"

A low growl ignited from Snape - everybody knew they didn't get along during their school years. "You are going to allow _him_ to teach?"

McGonagall saw the pure hatred on her colleague's face, even after all these years he hadn't changed his mind on his former classmates. Whilst she wasn't overjoyed with the idea of one of the former pranksters returning, Remus had always been the least of the four evils...

Remus' pranks, however, weren't the only issue regarding his student years. Remus was a werewolf, and whilst she grew fond of him during his time at Hogwarts, it still came with a level of danger. The wolf reflected that and he was monitored closely to ensure he was safely away from the other students during the full moon.

Now that he was an adult it would be harder to monitor him without seeming untrusting or prejudiced. Perhaps teaching wasn't the best profession for him, but she knew Dumbledore was more trusting and liked giving second chances. She just hoped things didn't go as bad as they did for the last two years. She hated seeing students in harm's way.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall had to admit that it wasn't as awkward having Remus, a former student, become a professor as it was when Severus had become one. It had been years since she saw the latest addition to the staff; however, it hadn't been long after he finished school that Severus had returned. It took some adapting to not treat the raven-haired boy like a student but rather a colleague. Thankfully, Remus was easier - he wasn't the same boy she knew, but rather a man. That didn't erase everything she knew about him though.

"Remus Lupin," she greeted after the feast.

His face turned into a smile as he turned his attention to her. "Professor McGonagall. How have you been?"

"Very well. You look well."

"Thank you. It's been a good few days," he replied as he maintained his smile.

Minerva noticed that he did look very put together and it was satisfying to see. She always worried about her students after they left - some more than others. "I never knew you were interested in teaching."

Remus seemed to contemplate this question for a while before replying. "I didn't think much about careers when I was in school; they didn't seem attainable for me." He glanced down before continuing, as if what he said was wrong or a big secret. "Staying with friends seemed more important than venturing out into the real world. Especially with the war in full force upon graduation."

She nodded understandingly. His excuses made sense, but she also knew the underlying reason he didn't look into careers. Seeing him coming back to Hogwarts must have been hard for him, having a constant job and being here without his old friends would not be easy. But she knew he had it in him, he had a kind heart and that was essential for teaching. "If you ever needed anything, my office is always open."

He smiled genuinely. "Thank you, Professor."

Whilst it would be common practice to correct him to call her Minerva, it didn't feel like the right time; besides, not all professors called her Minerva. "Of course, Professor."

Remus looked mildly surprised at that, either from not expecting it or hearing her teasing tone, but either way, he looked happy as they parted ways. Her eyes followed him as she walked out - there were three weeks until the full moon.

* * *

Minerva's general concern had been proven when Remus hadn't been able to fulfill all of his duties. She was pleased that he gave himself plenty of time to get away from the students and to a safe and secure location before his transformations. He had grown up with a level of responsibility - it did mean she didn't have to follow his movements as much as she expected. Being able to trust him to remove himself made it easier to accept him as a good professor. She knew he had the potential, and now was starting to see him being able to fit in here. Unfortunately, being unable to attend classes and teach the students was almost the same as not taking the job seriously. She had not expected his werewolf problem to affect that part of his job.

Though she knew Snape's offer to cover his class wasn't filled with good intentions, she was glad that he had stepped up regardless. It wasn't common to cover another professor's class, especially with short notice.

Minerva knew that it wasn't _really_ Remus' fault that he missed the class, it was always due to an especially harsh transformation. She couldn't help but think that he should have gotten used to them after so many years - but it wasn't something she had first hand experience with, no matter how many times she heard that werewolves and animagus' were a lot alike.

Remus didn't have the choice to change, she could chose when she wanted to. If there was a fix for Remus' problem, she knew the young man would take it in a heartbeat. It was something that had been researched for years with very little luck. Fixing his problem, or curing it, just wasn't an option.

It was hard to ignore the negatives, even when Dumbledore first mentioned Remus starting as an eleven-year-old student.

Had it been another, less-reliable, student who had been bitten, McGonagall knew that he would have been expelled for something out of his control. But Remus had never caused an incident.

Unfortunately, he hadn't shown the same dedication to teaching with all his missed classes, even if it couldn't always be helped.

* * *

Minerva lifted a freshly picked strawberry from Sprout's collection and popped it into her mouth. She didn't have a sweet-tooth, but enjoyed her colleague's splendid grown fruits on occasions. They were always sweeter than she remembered when she was a child. She looked up at her office door when somebody knocked. Looking at the time she wondered if she'd have to give one of her Gryffindors a detention or not. "Come in."

The door opened slowly, revealing a tired-looking Remus. "Good evening, Professor. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Of course you're not. Come. Sit."

Remus followed her instructions but left the door ajar. She waved her wand to close it.

"How can I help you?"

"I wanted to thank you for coming to the last transformation."

She couldn't help but be surprised. "You remember?"

He nodded. "I do."

Minerva hadn't expected him to remember her showing up. She had been one of the professors who took him to and from the shack during his first few years at Hogwarts when he was a child. She wanted to understand his situation more as an adult and instead of growing use to the wolf, it seemed the wolf had begun to be a bigger issue.

She had always shadowed his journey to the willow until he graduated, even after he had assured her that it was unnecessary. Just as she had when he was a student.

 _Minerva followed Remus as he approached the hidden passage._

 _She could hear the shouting from inside the shack - the voices seemed far too young for Remus. As she snuck up to the door, she could see Remus talking with his back to the door, and the telltale stripes of an Azkaban uniform swaying in and out of view in front of him._

 _She could clearly hear Miss Granger declaring her protection for another person who stood out of view. Deciding she should intervene - after all, Sirius was a wanted prisoner and he was putting her students lives in jeopardy - she changed back into her human form._

 _A rustling behind her caused her to turn her attention away from what was happening. "Snape," she verbalised quietly._

" _Move away from the door and let me at him!" he bit out once he was close enough for her to hear without alerting the others of his presence._

 _Everybody knew the hate he had for Remus and Sirius, she didn't want it to cloud his judgement. "I can handle it."_

 _He shook his head. "You're more valuable as an animagus."_

 _A valid argument. He slipped past her before she had time to respond, but decided to trust him and transformed back into her animagus form._

 _Minerva should have jumped up then and stopped everything when Severus was blasted into the spare bed. However, things began to calm down. During the discussion amongst the two former students and three current, she briefly checked Severus over, glad and disappointed to go unnoticed by the other occupants in the room._

 _Peter killed Lily and James? That was an unexpected discovery._

 _Once they were left alone, she quickly casted 'Rennervate' to revive Severus before following them. It appeared that Remus had forgotten what night it was._

 _It was a difficult decision to not intervene when the moonlight hit Remus and he began to transform. The pain on his face was heartbreaking, until all that made him him washed away slowly into the monster he hated. But Severus had managed to protect the students._

 _Minerva did make the decision to follow Remus - well, werewolf Remus - after he had fought with Sirius. She trusted Severus to protect the students, even if he didn't like them, and needed to ensure that her fellow professor did not harm anybody. She knew he wouldn't be able to forgive himself._

 _Staying out all night as a cat and interacting with a werewolf was exhausting. She didn't know how Sirius, James, and Peter did so frequently during their Hogwarts years - then again, they were younger._

Seeing the full transformation with her eyes had been an experience which opened up her understanding of what he was going through. She hadn't even had the presence of mind to react, luckily Severus had stepped in front of the children after he transformed and seemed to lose himself.

The fact that he continued to go on and was able to treat others with utter compassion was amazing. Especially due to how many people hated him simply for something beyond his control. It was now that she really saw him as just another colleague.

"Biscuit?" she offered, holding out a plate for him.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


	11. Socialising With Filth

**Round 13 of the Quidditch League Competition.**

 **Team: Falmouth Falcons**

 **Position: Chaser 2**

 **Prompts:**

 **CHASER 2: Bishop: Write about a 'dark' character acting moral.**

 **(word) checkmate**

 **(object) chessboard**

 **(colour) steel grey**

 **Word count: 1096**

 **Beta's: 2DaughtersOfAthena**

 **Notes: AU!**

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy stared into the steel grey eyes of her competitor and nothing would get in the way of her victory. Her eyes narrowed as he made his move before a sly smirk made its way onto her lips. Without even looking down at the chessboard, she picked up her Queen and moved it three spaces. "Checkmate."

Her son's eyes widened with shock as he stared down at the game, watching as her Queen smashed his King to pieces. "Wh- bu- That wasn't fair!"

Narcissa smiled softly at the seven-year-old. "What wasn't fair?"

"I… I wanted to win!" Draco replied with a humph. "You should have let me win like Crabbe and Goyle do!"

"You wouldn't learn anything," she replied. Narcissa was always annoyed at how the children he hung out with never challenged him. She wanted him to grow up and develop - he wasn't right now. At his groan she added, "Why don't you go and tell him how unfair I've been?"

Draco paused in thought, his grey eyes twinkling before he jumped up. "Wait until he hears about this! He'll be on _my_ side!"

With that, the young boy strutted off.

Narcissa let out a small laugh as she cleared away the chess game, thinking about all the pieces which makes up the game. Would her son be the king? Or just a pawn in somebody's game? He needed to meet a more variety of people, that much Narcissa knew.

* * *

Narcissa watched her son interact with the other 'true pureblood' children with a frown. They were absolute idiots. Crabbe and Goyle were so much smarter than their children - how did that even happen. What good would come out of Draco associating with these two imbeciles. At least when Parkinson came over there was a similar intellect.

She wanted to intervene, to disobey Lucius' decision to keep Draco 'protected' from filth. Perhaps she would stress the argument again that learning from filth can be very productive.

As she watched the shorter and fatter boy - Crabbe - literally use his hands to eat a pumpkin pie, she knew she would convince Lucius to see her way. Her family's way, the Black's way, would be the best action.

* * *

"Lucius," Narcissa said in a stern voice, it coming out more fierce than she had imagined. She hadn't lost her touch. "I refuse to allow Draco to only hang out with stupid little children. He needs to be socialised more."

"If you're going to suggest a blood traitor then-"

"No," she interrupted, feeling the fire burning within her. The expression on her husband's face almost scared her. "Halfbloods, Muggles, filth. It will help. He will _learn_ more from spending time with them then the idiot's you parade around."

Lucius stood up and towered above her. "I refuse to let _my son_ associate with those sorts of people.

"He's my son, too, Lucius."

She saw steel grey eyes bore into hers. But they weren't like her son's, whose often looked blue. These were hard and cold. Nevertheless, she did not break eye contact. "You want to corrupt him."

Narcissa took a small step forward, closing the short distance even more as she stared up at him. "I will help him." She paused. Time to change tactics. Her eyes relaxed slightly but remained connected to his. "You want him to know the difference between purebloods and mudbloods, yet he's never met them. Let me find a muggle park for him to play out and interact with children his own age. He will see the difference."

"This can only end with disaster."

"I'm going to do it. Back me."

There was no compromise in her voice. She had tried for years to get something out of him. One day to visit the Weasley's, or arrange a playdate with another Pureblood. She learnt quickly to no suggest Halfbloods. But she didn't care anymore. If he didn't give her an inch, she would take a mile.

"When it goes wrong, it's your fault," Lucius spat before straightening up. "But I won't stop it this time."

That was all the permission she needed. Breaking eye contact, she swung around and walked off.

* * *

"I don't want to! They're going to steal my magic! I want to be a Wizard!" Draco protested as his mother dragged him down a path. Suddenly, she stopped him.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. I have warned you to _not_ talk about the Wizarding World."

Draco paled.

Narcissa took a breath. "Muggles cannot steal your magic. You will play with them without discrimination."

He looked towards the park with conflicting feelings. His Father would disown him if he had fun, right? He wasn't allowed to be nice to a Muggle. "But they're filth."

"Doesn't matter. You're going to play with them."

Draco looked up at his Mother; was this a test? A trick? When he didn't see any lies in his mother's eyes, he started to walk into the park. Sending a few anxious glances back at his mother, he still didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to attack the Muggle children - his father would approve. But another part of him just wanted to play. He settled for sitting on the swing next to a girl reading a book. Pushing himself back and forth lightly, he watched her until she looked up.

"Hi?"

"Hello."

She looked away from him for a second and seemed a little confused.

"My Mother said I had to play with somebody," Draco explained. It was a silly statement but the girl smiled.

"My Dad says that to me. Says I should play with children my age instead of reading."

So, she likes to read? He did too! "Really? What do you like to read?"

The girl's face brightened up. "Right now I'm reading the Twits by Roald Dial."

Draco looked at her with confusion. Did she just call him a twit? Or was there really a book called that? Should he be angry? Were Muggles mean?"

"Here! I've already read it once today. I was rereading it because I am supposed to stay out longer."

He accepted the book, slightly stunned, and looked at the cover. It really was called the Twits. "I don't think my parents would be pleased if I read this…"

The girl shrugged. "That's fine! You can borrow it! Then you can read it whenever," she replied as if solving the solution - it just wasn't the one he had in mind. "Want to play with me?"

The hopeful look on her face made him smile. "Sure. I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Hermione Granger."


End file.
